User talk:Borjitasstoi
Sprites Thanks for uploading the icons of the new Alola Pokémon, could you name them according to their Pokédex number like "723.png", instead of the current names, so they will show up on their pages.--Lordranged7 (talk) 20:38, November 18, 2016 (UTC) It is not needed anymore, I have already renamed your sprites to their corresponding numbers.--Lordranged7 (talk) 01:56, November 19, 2016 (UTC) I am not sure actually, I think it is better to leave it for now. Also, don't forget to sign your messages by using the four tidles (~~~~).--Lordranged7 (talk) 20:12, November 21, 2016 (UTC) Images Next time, when uploading an image, please categorize it. Since you are adding sprites, add Category:Sun and Moon sprites in the file description. understood Borjitasstoi 08:50, November 15, 2017 (UTC) Files When uploading images, please try to find time to place them on the articles. It makes little sense to simply upload them without adding them to any of the articles. In addition, mind the above message I sent you. Energy ''X'' 21:07, December 27, 2016 (UTC) Hello I Dont know how this works but I want to ask you something. I can't save your ash greninja gif I want to use it for an animated trainer card. Can you help me download it. Of course I give you credit Kevin.kanselaar (talk) 22:44, January 25, 2017 (UTC)kevin Can you upload the sprites for Stufful and Type: Null? Also i'm not being bossy but the Xurkitree and Pheromosa sprites have the pc background in their sprites and the bottom of Marshadow is cropped off so could you please fix that? Again i'm not trying to be boss I just wasn't sure if you noticed or not. Thanks and have a nice day! :) KingClasher01 (talk) 20:35, May 30, 2017 (UTC) roger i updated my sprite 3D Models probaly i have back and front sprites have good day too Borjitasstoi (talk) 15:19, July 11, 2017 (UTC) Reply Good to hear the images have been categorized. For the images, .gif is permitted. It may something to do with your own images. At least, can you write what error is written when you try uploading the images? Energy ''X'' 09:33, November 16, 2017 (UTC) Its Accelrock Gen 7.gifBorjitasstoi Blog & Comments Hey, I see your comments about Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon and i'll say i remember those games you said and about your little rude attitude you have i recommend you stop, Because i'm not leaving and i'll continue to gain experience from those games of Ultra Moon and Ultra Sun & also you don't really get what you always want alright that's were your disappointed on, : And about Solgaleo i usually check other sources before getting on that was how i found Solgaleo i know the road of anime and games & i really don't explain alot about Ash's evolution's nor Nebby's alright so you know if anything happens i'll update it if not i'll keep it as it is. So you know as such.Trainer Micah (talk) 20:51, November 16, 2017 (UTC) : That's about it sorry from that last edit. Trainer Micah (talk) 20:59, November 16, 2017 (UTC :so I understand your message is that you are offended by something I said being more specific ultra ultra ultramoon first of all I think that when I said it is something from days ago not only was I who put the cry in the sky more people feel the same but for the sake of this I think I think you come a little bit to tell me something I do not say that it is not wrong to tell me just need to know ourselves more and issue a more objective judgment so far Does it seem good what I am saying? my intention is never bad and I'm glad you let me know that what I said has bothered you because I feel assertive I think I'm ruining people that tomorrow they buy the game that does not mean that it keeps a certain bias but not compared with what I felt days ago I would like to know what sources of information you have about pokemon it is true that I read something but in 4chan but I have not done much, but if you say something they said they are because they do not walk with trolleys or fakes if you have something to say remember that you have my comment box for what you want the only thing I say and do not forget is that we mount a better wiki every day now I think I can do interesting things and as I see you are moderator if I have any questions I would like to know if I am not going to importunarte without more to say I wish you a happy day and I am eager to play the new game I feel that all the fog will dissipate tomorrow Borjitasstoi I see, That's fine, I see what you said that is true and two i'm not getting the games til Christmas & Birthday so yeah, Laughing anyway about the notification whatever ''you see can you describe it? '' If it's a publish message error just hit publish again to have your message posted, Also remember to signature with your with your message with one of these ~ So that away i know whom sent the message on talk pages alright, Also as you editor via articles i guess that you need to press publish twice the first time is to check for errors and everything, hit again after you check for errors with no signature to publish it okay.Trainer Micah (talk) 20:24, November 17, 2017 (UTC) Section Mind that Name Origin section should be renamed to Etymology , since the latter is what we use in this site. Energy ''X'' 00:50, November 18, 2017 (UTC) In what article?Borjitasstoi : In all of them wherever you editored last. Is what i'm going to say since i usually check same as Energy would say as well.Trainer Micah (talk) 02:18, November 18, 2017 (UTC) :Yeah in "following pages" ¿rigt? Borjitasstoi :Correct.Trainer Micah (talk) 06:54, November 18, 2017 (UTC) Ash's Jangmo-o/or Hakamo-o Hi i saw your comment and about Ash getting Kommo-o that is a Totem pokemon thought i let you know about that ahead of schedule, I don't mind Ash getting a Hakamo-o or a Jangmo-o though that i don't mind but yeah, Thought i'd express my thoughts also Nebby/Cosmoem will evolve soon to be a active member in Ash's travelling team after i have no clues reather it'll be released or not but so you know & left you my comment in reply.Trainer Micah (talk) 16:13, November 18, 2017 (UTC) '' Ok in that case this anime turns very interesting people i remenber the begining how complain the animation but the people more later understimate the road of anime i confess lillie i cant stand her but his paper of story are important i cant wait the next season : Same here well i added your Mantine pokemon episode to my blog and if you have any others your free to comment i am going to leave at threeish to go over to my dad's & help out thanksgiving up there to get ready for it, And same here i can't wait either well til Thursday it's a prediction so yeah wait like everyone is then check sources after 9ish or so to look over the pokemon and episodes okay.Trainer Micah (talk) 11:51, November 19, 2017 (UTC) ::Or you can watch airings of new episodes, which occur from 6:55 PM to 7:25 PM (and that is the case in JST, your timezone may be different in Spain). 'PokémonGamer' 16:10, November 23, 2017 (UTC) Template Here is an example. Just write "|us =" for Ultra Sun and "|um =", then write the text for the entry. 'Energy X' 20:26, November 19, 2017 (UTC) Entries No need as Pokémon Green is the same game and the original Japanese versions played by those like me who understand Japanese only have graphics differences - for example Red and Green have graphics differences from Red and Blue. There's no point in putting texts and translations next to them because they're just the same game. Since the first gen Pokédex entries here are covered in English, all that's needed are Red, Blue, and Yellow as it refers to the English games (that most other users here besides me play) by using English entries. 'PokémonGamer' 16:06, November 23, 2017 (UTC) :Yeah, we should sometimes merge some of the Dex Entries if they have the same description. Sometimes. 'Energy X' 20:10, November 23, 2017 (UTC) Ash's Solgaleo(Nebby) ''Hey yeah I saw your message and about Lille as you know I haven't gotten the game yet & I'm waiting til December to get it via 20th via Ultra Moon. So you know about Lille she's a former member of the Battle Tree? Wow okay i'm amazed and yeah i can't wait to get the game myself to actually see it for myself. : So you know and yeah i'll add Solgaleo to Ash's team later and transfer it from my Pokemon Bank, I've also redid some of my blog if you remember when i said that some the pokemon evolved those were the pokemon that evolved, : Anyway about talk pages remember to signature with your signature via '~ So that away i know & don't have to go back & forward to the wiki activity page alright? You can easily see it on the top of your page when you send message to somebody or just put four of those symbols it'll help.'' : Alright anyway if you don't i'll worn you.Trainer Micah (talk) 15:11, November 25, 2017 (UTC) Reply Not certain what you meant with the second part. As for the first part, I guess nobody had the time to add it, so you could do that. '''Energy ''X'' 21:57, November 25, 2017 (UTC) I see Okay then I noticed you mispelled Tapu's wrong you spelled it papu's so you know as such i laughed, And okay then I'll add Tapu's Bulu & Tapu Fini to temporary since they all four are helping Ash & Solgaleo into the Ultra space & rescuing Lillie's mom so yeah your right. : Also be sure you finish you sentences i noticed that as well. Anyway thanks reply.Trainer Micah (talk) 03:28, November 26, 2017 (UTC) '' :::I see alrighty then Papu's or Tapu's it is then thanks for the reply Ash has 311/312 pokemon for now it's amazing how Ash would've had 313 pokemon due to my Kyurem and Reshiram are still separated from each other anyway i am out chat with you tomorrowish..Trainer Micah (talk) 01:46, November 28, 2017 (UTC) :::who are you? micah? nah okay right i dont care this is not the way for comunicate me but okay you consider tell me how write something wisely its your problem no mine see yaBorjitasstoi 06:30, November 28, 2017 (UTC) I see your point ''And yeah in the upcoming episode next week we get to see Ash's Pikachu from the Alola cap event with the new Z move next week so likely changes from my blog are already set, So you know with the 10,000,000 Volt Thunderbolts Z move for Pikachu. : And i see you want to know about me. Well to say i can't share any personal information but i can say as long as you lol pokemon like me as a moderator for discussion we as in you and i will get along just great alright so you know about personal info best to keep it to yourself okay. ::: So you know about me Borjitasstoi, Also i saw you didn't signature again remember to do that sameway you did it to Energy X's talk page so that away i can see whom i get my messages from i love to see whom i get them from without there signature on a talk page (And i speak for every user here in talk pages) You need to do that so we can communicate back & fowarth with each other don't then it'll become a consequence into where i report this to any administrative user & he'll have a talk with you to do it. I am a adminstative user on a different wiki so i know what i'm looking out on as a mod who has a ton of experiences in & on a alot of different wikis of our neighboring pokemon wiki's. ::: Alright read slowly & i'll message you after i break and get off and on again alrighty and i'll inform you on my blog on dates i'll be off on tomarrow so you know busy times of the year are coming for me on the 16th that is next Saturday after yeah keep alook on my blog's.Trainer Micah (talk) 14:11, December 8, 2017 (UTC) That's true about Vandalism It actually happens alot each month sometimes alot sometimes oftenly you just never know when or where it'll happen and strike every wiki or wikia communities in a year so yes we all seriously watch everything seriously reather it's on; '' Discussion post '' Chat '' ''Article pages & front pages etc we as administrative user's or moderator's watch everything reather it's 24/7 or not trust in that okay so you know man. I watch everything that happen's everyday til something major come up after yeah serious things happen when your on a wikia or wiki.Trainer Micah (talk) 18:25, December 12, 2017 (UTC) '' Vandalism The edit was reverted already. No need to pay so much attention about it. Just report something is wrong and that's about it. 'Energy X' 20:24, December 12, 2017 (UTC) Yeah of course but i mean ¿in this wiki sometimes suffers these type of people? still dont answer my question 21:44, December 12, 2017 (UTC)~ Reply I have no idea why some haven't theirs yet. Also, next time please sign your message so I know it came from you.--Lordranged7 (talk) 13:16, January 11, 2018 (UTC) You shouldn't add your signature later, it will give the wrong time stamp.--Lordranged7 (talk) 14:18, January 11, 2018 (UTC) its something strike or something? Borjitasstoi 14:22, January 11, 2018 (UTC) :If you forgot to sign it, you can go back in and insert at the end of the comment. 'PokémonGamer' 01:42, January 12, 2018 (UTC) Images Well, I am not adding images myself at the moment, but if you want to add move images like the ones we also have on the pages (but for other generations etc.), you are always free to add some of them. It would be very welcome. Misch60 (talk) 20:56, January 14, 2018 (UTC) oh right in that case hadle your work and the same time my contributions Images You have uploaded some photos of Let's Go Pikachu and Eevee games. So please add them to the articles. 'Energy X' 19:51, February 7, 2019 (UTC) Avatar's clothing 4 Go ''Hey, I got your message and to say i'm inactive for awhile due to my everyday job inactively i'll be working at Sam's Club and yeah first job hits tomorrow so yes. '' Second about Avatar clothing 4 Go i recommend checking here in link: '' https://pokemon.fandom.com/wiki/Character_customization_(Pok%3C%A9mon_GO) '' ''So you know for Pokemon Go and yes if you have any further questions ask the users in orange on my talk page via Lordranged 7 or Energy X okay? '' So you know they'll be happy to help you...-Trainer Micah (talk) 18:40, May 1, 2019 (UTC)'' Cut content Here is one sample page how the content should be displayed. Energy ''X'' 20:38, June 11, 2019 (UTC) - True go with Energy's example ^ if your wanting to gather beta contents and publish them on here use that, And when you messaged me be sure to sign with this symbol ~ four times next to each other so i know who sent the message alright? So you know i wasn't active when you messaged but seems Energy X has given you a example of it to follow so good luck and use that alright? If you need let us know i or Energy and we'll help out okay? G'luck...-Trainer Micah (talk) 11:51, June 12, 2019 (UTC)